This invention relates to a tapered adapter sleeve for mounting an element with a bore, for example a roller bearing, on an axle journal or the like.
Tapered adapter sleeves are previously known, which normally are turned or bent and pressed so that the bore wall and outside surfaces are substantially smooth. Between said surfaces, the sleeve consists of solid material. Apart from a relatively large material consumption, this also implies that possibe form defects in the sleeve tend to be transferred to the element clamped on or in the sleeve. When this element is a race for a roller bearing, the properties of the bearing consequently will deteriorate. It was found that bearing rings clamped on sleeves of conventional kind, show a tendency of assuming triangular shape.